Teen Titans Go!
''Teen Titans Go! ''is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics fictional superhero team of the same name. It was mainly created because of the successful New Teen Titans animated shorts. The show was originally released on Cartoon Network, like it's predecessor. There’s a more comedic aspect of Teen Titans Go! compared to the original Teen Titans show, along with a different animation design; however, Teen Titans Go! still retains the same characters (and new ones of course), and even including the same main voice actors to reprise their roles of the voices of the Titans. Synopsis Sure, they're still DC superheroes who save the day, but what happens when they're not fighting crime? They love to have fun and goof off, but they also have to deal with issues of being five teen roommates, whether that's chores and romantic tension or demon dad pop-ins and impromptu meatball parties. There's no shortage of pandemonium in the Tower as the Teen Titans get up to super-powered hijacks. Characters Since there are so many characters in Teen Titans Go!, only the main ones are listed below. However, here's a convenient link to a list of all the characters in the show: Character Guide. [[Teen Titans|'Teen Titans']] *[[Robin|'Robin']] (voiced by Scott Menville) - The self-appointed leader of the Titans who has a huge crush on Starfire. He has no toleration for either slacking or disrespect, even though that's what all the other Titans do. *[[Starfire|'Starfire']] (voiced by Hynden Walch) - A Tamaranian princess from the planet Tamaran who tries to learn Earth's culture and avoids Robin's constant obsession with her. She loves kittens, puppies and all things cute but watch out! Don't make her too mad or you get a laser to the face! *[[Cyborg|'Cyborg']] (voiced by Khary Payton) - The cybernetic hero's many gadgets can come in handy in a battle, but his human side is more laid back and nonchalant. He is currently in a relationship with Jinx. *[[Raven|'Raven']] (voiced by Tara Strong) - A Gothic female teenager who is from Azarath who is annoyed by everything and almost always in a dark mood, but that's understandable, considering she's half-demon however she has a love for Pretty Pretty Pegasus. She also has a "secret" romantic crush on her teammate Beast Boy. *[[Beast Boy|'Beast Boy']] (voiced by Greg Cipes) - Cyborg's best friend, to the point that they can finish each other’s sentences. He's got a thing for Raven. He also is a laid-back and at-times an irritating prankster. He is named for his human-to-animal metamorphism powers (alternatively shapeshifting). *[[Silkie|'Silkie']] (noises voiced by Tara Strong) - A giant larva moth, which is "the perfect pet" for Starfire. Also, he throws up a lot, just to let you know. He is actually very intelligent, which is unknown to the titans, even though intelligent was one of silkie's 5 core parts in some of their parts. [[H.I.V.E. Five|'H.I.V.E. Five']] *[[Gizmo|'Gizmo']] (voiced by Lauren Tom) - Even though he's only five years old, he still manages to be the leader of the H.I.V.E.. He rivals Cyborg with his tech skills. *[[Jinx|'Jinx']] (voiced by Lauren Tom)- A dangerous gothic super villainess who can shoot powerful hex blasts and manipulate objects (able to manipulate Cyborg too). *[[Mammoth|'Mammoth']] (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - The super-strong and destructive addition to the H.I.V.E. Five. The damage he can cause is, well, mammoth. *[[See-More|'See-More']] (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Able to shoot laser beams out of his eye lens, See-More is not to be trifled with, unless it's the Titans, of course. *[[Billy Numerous|'Billy Numerous']] (voiced by Scott Menville) - He can multiply himself by the dozens and attack the Titans from all sides... that, or he can play video games with his clone. You can read and learn more about the full cast and crew here. Episodes Each season has or will have a total of 52 episodes besides the third season which has a total of fifty-three episodes. Right now, the show has three complete seasons, with a fourth one currently airing. *Season 1 (April 2013-June 2014) *Season 2 (June 2014-July 2015) *Season 3 (July 2015-October 2016) *Season 4 (October 2016-TBA 2018) Film * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (July 2018) Merchandise Releases A great deal of merchandise and other items have been issued, probably because Teen Titans Go! is such a popular show. DVDs *''Teen Titans Go! Mission to Misbehave'' (Season 1, Part 1) *''Teen Titans Go! Couch Crusaders'' (Season 1, Part 2) *''Teen Titans Go! Appetite for Disruption'' (Season 2, Part 1) *''Teen Titans Go! House Pests'' (Season 2, Part 2) *''Teen Titans Go! Eat. Dance. Punch! (Season 3, Part 1)'' *''Teen Titans Go! Get In, Pig Out (Season 3, Part 2)'' *''Teen Titans Go! Recess is Over'' (Season 4, Part 1) *''Teen Titans Go! TBA'' (Season 4, Part 2) Blue-Ray DVDs * ''Teen Titans Go! The Complete First Season'' * ''Teen Titans Go! The Complete Second Season'' Compilation DVDs * ''Teen Titans Go! Holiday Collection'' * ''Teen Titans Go! Be My Valentine'' Comics There's been a total of 51 Teen Titans Go! comic books written (53 including the two-part Scooby-Doo Team-Up crossover). For a full list, click here. Toys Figures, plush toys, Sonic toys, and playsets have released for a while. For the main article, click here. Reaction Teen Titans Go! has been met with mixed reactions. Almost immediately upon the series' release, fans of the original Teen Titans complained that the show was not as well written or animated as the previous show. However, most media reviewers had a reaction to the contrary, believing that this was a well done reinvention of the classic series. Most negative feedback from the fans involves the change in tone, as many complained that the series should be dramatic, not comedic. Interestingly, children have apparently taken the series very well, as it has performed positively far beyond expectations. The series has garnered record ratings among children, with it currently being the number one show on Cartoon Network. The series creators have taken note of the negative feedback, often treating it as a joke and making references to it in the series itself. In several episodes, the Titans mention that they are un-liked by fans of the previous series who considers Teen Titans Go! as an "abomination" along with other negative descriptions. In "The Fourth Wall", the Titans become aware of their original counterparts, commenting that they were much cooler before and even questioned why not having a sixth season of the previous series to answer cliffhangers. "The Return of Slade" features the Titans commenting on the satisfying resolution of the original series that no one else will ever get to see. The episode "Wally T" gave the most blatant references, with the cast in awe that they had even one fan. Robin even questioned their fan further, asking which iteration of the Titans he preferred. In "Brain Percentages", when Robin refutes Cyborg's claim that TV shows are dishonest, an image promoting that a sixth season of the original Teen Titans series is coming soon suddenly pops up. Pushed aside from all the negativity this show receives, it is very successful and has been nominated more than once for a Kids Choice Award. Collaborations Mighty Magiswords Teen Titans Go!, along with other Cartoon Network shows, had a collaboration with Mighty Magiswords in the app "MagiMobile". It had Magiswords based on some of the characters for players to collect, including Booyah Magisword, Beast Mode Magisword, Demon Rage Magisword, Laser Eye Magisword and Robin Magisword. CN MagiswordStunt Swords-600x300.jpg BRIAN MS.png Annoying Detective MS.png Beast Mode MS.png Demon Rage MS.png League Of Legs MS.png Sticky Garbage MS.png Tooth Fairy MS.png Towering Titan MS.png Lil Bumgorf MS.png Money Grandma MS.png Reboot MS.png Secret Identity MS.png Shining Night MS.png DEZgYlkXgAMOlcl.jpg Trivia *''Teen Titans Go!'' has more episodes than the original series. **However, each episode is only 11-ish minutes in length, instead of being 22 minutes per episode. *In the series "Mad", there is a parody of Teen Titans called "Teen Titanic". *The show has the same name as a series of unrelated comics that followed the original Teen Titans series. **Despite this, the comic series promotes Teen Titans Go!. * According to what Greg Cipes said at San Diego Comic Con 2016, the show is currently the number one show on Cartoon Network, and one of America's top shows of all shows. * Teen Titans Go! ''has been nominated three times in a row for a Kid's Choice Award for Favorite Cartoon but always ended up getting defeated by ''SpongeBob Squarepants. Previous nominations were at the KCA 2015, KCA 2016, and KCA 2017. * Teen Titans Go! has had a 2017 Emmy nomination for Outstanding Short Form Animated Program. Posters Poster2.jpg Poster1.jpg Teen-Titans-watermark-transparent.png Maincharatures.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,teentitansgo433.png Teen-titans-go6543.jpg Teen-titans-go-housebroken-.jpg Teen-titans-go.jpg TTGLogo.jpg Teen Titans Go! main characters.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_poster.png TTG! poster.jpg 2c6d8de7c3123e952721998a769eb1d6.jpg TTG The Games of Thrones poster SDCC 2016.png TTG vs. YJ.jpg CARTOONNETWORK-TeenTitansGo.jpg poster TTG.jpg Teen Titans Go poster image white background.png TTG Movie Teaser -1.jpg|Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Teaser Poster #1 TTG Movie Teaser -2.jpg|Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Poster #2 TTG Movie Teaser -3.jpg|Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Teaser Poster #3 Gallery TeenTitansGo!Promotional.jpg|A concept art for the show. prop_nav_slice_TTG_560x230.png|only Robin and Starfire Maincharatures.jpg teen_titans_go___team_photo_by_imperial96-d6839mr.png teen_titans_go_the_teen_titans_by_samueljellis-d9b3ww6.png tumblr_nwnzizaH6p1rys6fno5_540.gif tumblr_nwnzizaH6p1rys6fno1_540.gif tumblr_nwnzizaH6p1rys6fno2_540.gif tumblr_nwnzizaH6p1rys6fno3_540.gif tumblr_nwnzizaH6p1rys6fno4_540.gif Teen titans go.png teentitansgofive.jpg teen-titans-go.jpg TitansDinong.jpg TITANS.png TeenTitansGo_6601.jpg TeenTitansGo.jpg TTG Pic.jpg Teen_Titans_Go!_Christmas.png titans_by_gumlball-d927bkm.png Running.jpg Left Leg5.jpg teen-titans-go6543.jpg|Early design teen-titans-go-games.jpg Teen Titans Go! (5).jpg TitanFriendship!.png Tumblr o25xutPOiR1u6ax0no1 400.png Tumblr o25xutPOiR1u6ax0no5 400.png Tumblr o25xutPOiR1u6ax0no4 400.png Tumblr o25xutPOiR1u6ax0no2 400.png Tumblr o25xutPOiR1u6ax0no3 400.png TTG FAV SHOW.jpg 1200-teen-titans-go-group-610x343.jpg Tumblr mm05clipRZ1spzpfdo1 500.gif TTGO 1000.png Teen Titans Go! All Dance Openings by Zeakwon.gif Tumblr nz0381GJxX1qd12who1 500.gif Tumblr nz0381GJxX1qd12who2 500.gif starfireintro.gif cyborgintro.gif beastboyintro.gif IntroRaven.gif fzz6TuLiI4Vx.jpg Tumblr oa6p8qiEdQ1rnxufko1 500.jpg Tumblr nsdorliPbg1riokveo4 400.gif Tumblr nsdorliPbg1riokveo3 400.gif Tumblr nsdorliPbg1riokveo2 400.gif Tumblr nsdorliPbg1riokveo1 400.gif rsz_teentitansgoearlydesigns_8470.jpg|another early design TeenTitansGo.jpg Screen Shot 2016-10-15 at 8.29.55 PM.png Teen Titans Go! logotype.png Wiki Logo.png TTG Log.png R2npMufN3gA.market maxres.jpg Blue Background.jpg Teen Titans Go! by CartoonEverything.png TTG Titans.jpg Design jGrlZ.jpg JvCht.jpg c76933f4a784d61aba631130125139d2.jpg 9jiwm.jpg a8bpG.jpg uNFNv.jpg Category:Shows Category:Television Category:Browse Category:Males Category:Females